


Мера испорченности

by MadMoro



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Food Porn, M/M, Madeleine Era, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMoro/pseuds/MadMoro
Summary: Мадлен - владелец магазина-пекарни с эротическим уклоном. Жавер работает в службе безопасности, и магазин Мадлена находится под его защитой.
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Kudos: 8





	Мера испорченности

**Часть Первая.**

— Я закончил, — отрапортовал Жавер, пряча ручку в нагрудный карман, а заполненный бланк протокола в аккуратную папочку к остальным таким же бланкам. Вызов, как инспектор и предполагал, оказался ложным. Панель сигнализации заело, как и в прошлый раз, хотя он предупреждал об этом Мадлена и даже оставил ему визитную карточку ремонтной службы. Но, по всей видимости, господин бизнесмен-пекарь-я-знаю-как-лучше это предупреждение проигнорировал. Жавер вздохнул и посмотрел на часы. В офис возвращаться уже не имело смысла.

— Инспектор, — робко позвал его Мадлен. Выглядел бизнесмен крайне виновато. «Еще бы, — подумал Жавер, — кому-то придется выплатить огромный штраф за ложный вызов». Ну, может быть, и не такой уж огромный. Все-таки Жавер успел приехать раньше группы быстрого реагирования и скомандовать отбой, когда увидел нервно мечущегося перед магазином Мадлена. Так что, скорее всего, Мадлен снова отделается предупреждением.

— Мне бы хотелось как-то загладить свою вину... — и прежде чем Жавер успел возразить, Мадлен добавил, — лично перед вами. Мне, право, так неловко... но, может быть, вы останетесь на чай? У нас остался кое-какой нераспроданный товар, мы обычно распределяем его между сотрудниками, но, честно говоря, мне одному со всей этой выпечкой не справиться...

Не то чтобы Жавер был фанатом булок, скорее им владело праздное любопытство. Честно говоря, он не совсем был уверен в том, чем именно занимается Мадлен. Они виделись всего пару раз до этого — при подписании договора, и на первом вызове, когда Жаверу пришлось доказывать ребятам в бронежилетах, что тот, кого они держат лицом в асфальт, и есть хозяин магазина.

— Это не задержит вас надолго, инспектор...

Мадлен смотрел так заискивающе, что Жаверу не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как согласиться на это приглашение. Пара булок и чашка чаю ничего с ним не сделает.

Жавер сидел в кабинете Мадлена и не мигая смотрел ровно перед собой. А именно на кофейный столик, на котором стояла вазочка с булочками. Булочками, подозрительно похожими на определенные части мужского тела. Сначала Жавер подумал, что ему показалось, и он даже взял одну из булок, чтобы разглядеть поближе. Разглядывать не пришлось — мягкое податливое тесто выпечки длинной своей частью недвусмысленно покачивалось в воздухе. Эти булки определенно имели форму полового члена. Эдакая 3D-модель того безобразия, что хулиганы рисуют в подворотнях и на заборах.

— Вам чай с сахаром или без? — вопрос застал Жавера врасплох, и он поспешно сунул сдобный член обратно в вазочку, чтобы, не приведи господь, его не застали с ним в руке. От мысли, что его, инспектора уважаемой охранной службы, застукают со съедобным членом, Жаверу стало дурно и даже чуточку стыдно.

— Без, — ответил он, продолжая сверлить взглядом вазочку с булками.

К слову, эти членобулки неприлично вкусно пахли, как и любая другая свежая выпечка. Но Жавер старался не допускать мысли о том, чтобы снова прикоснуться к ним, не то что засунуть хоть одну из них в рот.

— А вот и чай, — звон чайной пары о столик вывел Жавера из гипнотического транса. Мадлен, широко и дружелюбно улыбаясь, сел напротив и тут же потянулся к злополучной вазочке. Жавер с содроганием следил за тем, как Мадлен выбирает среди сдобных членов подходящий. Подходящий кому и чему, Жавер не мог знать наверняка, но то, с какой придирчивостью и тщательностью Мадлен их касался, наводило на определенные мысли. Жавер почувствовал неожиданную сухость во рту и поспешил отпить из своей чашки. Чай был горячий, и Жавер сквозь зубы чертыхнулся.

Мадлен остановил свой выбор на, казалось бы, обычной булке, но Жавер слишком долго на них пялился, чтобы уже быть способным заметить разницу. Эта членобулка была чуть крупнее прочих и, благодаря дефекту при выпекании, имела форму более близкую к своему анатомическому оригиналу. Жавер тяжело сглотнул. Мадлен потянул булку в рот.

— Эээ... месье Мадлен, а чем именно занимается ваша пекарня? — Жавер выпалил вопрос на одном дыхании и мысленно вознес хвалу господу, потому что этот вопрос отвлек Мадлена от булочки.

— Мы поставляем эротическую выпечку, — Мадлен лучезарно улыбнулся инспектору, и членобулка снова приблизилась к его рту. Глаза Жавера в панике расширились. Он никогда не был мастером светских бесед, но смотреть, как сдобный член исчезает во рту сидящего напротив мужчины, он не собирался.

— И она пользуется спросом? — Жавер отхлебнул из чашки, едва не откусив при этом ее край.

— Вы не поверите, инспектор, но довольно большим. Мы обслуживаем тематические вечеринки, некоторые клубы и бары. Так же к нам поступают индивидуальные заказы. Раньше это была обычная пекарня. Ну, знаете, одна из тех многих, что разбросаны по всему Парижу. Не хуже и не лучше. Хлеб, круассаны, плюшки. А потом мы как-то взялись за выполнение необычного заказа для девичника, и понеслось... пришлось сменить формат, — Мадлен тихо засмеялся и снова улыбнулся. Но эта улыбка была куда мягче предыдущей, теплее. Она не напоминала о разворотах глянцевых журналов и кричащей рекламе, она была личной. Жавер неожиданно для себя смутился и отвел взгляд, на мгновение забывая про неприличную булку. Этого мгновения Мадлену хватило с лихвой.

В ужасе Жавер наблюдал за тем, как Мадлен аккуратно кусает членобулку за сдобную головку. Если бы Жавер мог сгореть на месте, он бы сгорел прямо с диваном, на котором сидел, но воспламениться у него все не получалось, поэтому оставалось только смотреть и дрожащими руками сжимать чашку.

— Ой, — Мадлен оторвался от булочки и удивленно уставился на свою ладонь. Жавер уставился туда же и вспыхнул как спичка. — Крем потек.

Жавер отчаянно пылал ушами, пока Мадлен с крайне озабоченным видом слизывал вытекший крем сначала с пальцев, а потом и с обратной стороны булочки. При этом он, кажется, наивно или же умышленно не обращал внимания на то, как все это выглядит со стороны. Жавер ощутил сильную необходимость чем-нибудь прикрыться. Прикрыться было решительно нечем.

— Инспектор, — Мадлен оторвался от своего занятия и вопросительно посмотрел на Жавера, который упорно разглаживал несуществующие складки на своих брюках и придумывал благовидный предлог, чтобы сбежать, — а вы почему не кушаете? Не любите сладкое?

Предлоги все были один шаблоннее другого. Но продолжать все этот фарс с чаепитием Жавер решительно не мог. Ему срочно нужно было на свежий воздух. Желательно в километрах двух от этого кабинета, этих булок и хозяина всего этого благолепия. Инспектор поднял взгляд затравленного зверя на Мадлена, тот как раз в ожидании ответа лениво высасывал крем из булочки. От увиденного Жавер подскочил как ошпаренный.

— Время уже позднее... — пробормотал он, — а у меня рыбки... их кормить надо... я это... пойду?

Не дожидаясь ответной реплики, инспектор энергично бросился к двери. Уже в общей зале его шаг перешел на легкую трусцу, а далее в полноценный бег.

Мадлен что-то кричал ему вслед, но Жавер решительно игнорировал эти окрики. Только пробежав четыре квартала, Жавер понял, что оставил в чертовой пекарне папку с протоколами. Сбитое дыхание не помешало ему смачно и громко выругаться.

**Часть Вторая.**

— Как ваши рыбки? — Мадлен наивно хлопал глазами, что являлось совершенно непозволительной роскошью для человека его возраста. Жавер старательно молчал. Он две недели собирался с духом, чтобы вернуться за своей папкой. Две долгих недели, все ночи которых его преследовали кошмары, включающие в себя Мадлена и выпечку неприличной формы. Или не выпечку, а куда более конкретный предмет. Или не совсем предмет. Две невыносимо долгих недели Жавер слишком часто просыпался, запутавшись в липких по очень многим причинам простынях, недосыпал, раздражался, мало ел и срывался на подчиненных. Единственное, чего сейчас желал Жавер, так это получить обратно свои протоколы, вернуться к себе на квартиру, выпить горячего чая и уснуть на месяц-другой. Желательно без сновидений.

Мадлен лучезарно улыбался, глядя на мрачнеющего с каждой минутой инспектора. Он настойчиво ждал ответа, перекатываясь с носка на пятку, как какой-то великовозрастный ребенок.

— Сдохли, — не скрывая раздражения, выдавил из себя Жавер.

Мадлен в ответ скорчил жалобную гримасу.

— Право, какая жалость, — сказал он и снова уставился на Жавера, как на нечто весьма потешное.

— Мою. Папку. Пожалуйста, — Жавер пытался быть вежливым, но приличные слова со скрипом протискивались сквозь его сжатые челюсти. Ему было физически тяжело смотреть на Мадлена. В голове то и дело возникали фривольные образы двухнедельной давности, щедро разбавленные ночными фантазиями инспектора. Спокойствия эти непрошеные мысли Жаверу не придавали, поэтому он отчаянно прикусил себе щеку, чтобы отвлечься. На языке остался привкус меди.

— Ах, да! — Мадлен всплеснул руками, как бы вспоминая о чем-то таком. — Ваша папка. В прошлый раз вы так быстро ушли...

«Еще бы», — пробурчал Жавер в сторону, памятуя о своем позорном дезертирстве и не менее позорном свидетельстве своего морального развращения, которое красноречиво топорщило его брюки всю дорогу до квартиры.

— Мне кажется, я вас тогда смутил. О чем весьма сожалению, — в светящемся лице Мадлена не было ни капли раскаяния. Кажется, он даже был в некоторой мере доволен собой и эффектом, который тогда произвел на Жавера. — Я постоянно забываю о том, как некоторые реагируют на специфичность наших изделий. Во всем остальном же это обычная выпечка и ничего более.

«Каждый думает в меру своей испорченности», — прочитал Жавер между строк и помрачнел еще больше.

Мадлен не спешил никуда уходить, и инспектор собрал в кулак все свое терпение, от которого оставались уже жалкие крохи.

— Моя папка, — напомнил он.

— Конечно... — улыбнулся Мадлен, и от этой его улыбки у Жавера задергался глаз. — Правда, я не совсем уверен, куда я ее положил. Подождите здесь, инспектор. Можете даже угоститься печеньем.

Мадлен махнул рукой в сторону глубокой сферообразной вазы, наполненной мелким круглым печеньем. Жавер прищурился в ожидании подвоха.

— Можете не беспокоиться, — Мадлен послал Жаверу очередную улыбку полную, по мнению самого инспектора, скрытого коварства, — они самой что ни на есть обычной формы. Собственно, именно по этой причине заказчик и отклонил первую партию. Они должны были напоминать соски. Но то ли тесто было неправильно замешано, то ли в духовом шкафу передержали... в общем, сами можете поглядеть на результат, инспектор. Не скучайте!

Мадлен исчез за дверью своего кабинета, оставив Жавера один на один с печеньем. Вскормленный одним лишь кофе желудок инспектора громко и решительно высказал хозяину все, что думает по поводу дармового печенья, пусть и сомнительного происхождения. Жавер сглотнул вязкую слюну и нерешительно шагнул к вазе.

Печеньки действительно казались обычными: круглые, чуть румяные в основании — единственное, что роднило их с прообразом, это нарост в самом центре. И не знай Жавер о тайном смысле, который печенье должно было донести до потребителя, он бы решил, что это лишь дефект производства — след от дозатора теста. А так и в самом деле ничем не примечательное печенье, такого полно на прилавках в любом магазине.

Перед тем как забросить хрустящий кругляш в рот, Жавер на всякий случай осмотрелся по сторонам. Его не покидало смутное ощущение подвоха во всем происходящем. Но отчаянный звук, произведенный его желудком, отмел оставшиеся подозрения.

Печенье оказалось на редкость вкусным. В меру сладким и не таким сухим, каким бывает вчерашняя выпечка. Поэтому недолго думая, Жавер выгреб из вазочки целую горсть.

Мадлен все не возвращался, и стараниями Жавера содержимое вазочки уменьшилось наполовину. Он ел печенье на автомате, закидывая один за другим сладкие кругляши в рот. В животе стало приятно тепло, и Жавер подумал, что Мадлен не такой уж и коварный тип. В конце концов, он искренне пригласил его на чай. Ну, подумаешь, булочки к чаю были весьма экстравагантной формы. Воспоминание о вечере двухнедельной давности заставило тепло в животе опуститься чуть ниже. Жавер тряхнул головой, как бы прогоняя наваждение, потому как образ Мадлена, трогающего, гладящего и ощупывающего членобулки, плотно застрял среди мыслей инспектора. И не то чтобы это было неприятным для него, — все-таки он две недели мучился подобными видениями по ночам, — скорее неуместным. Одно дело размышлять о неприкрытой сексуальности Мадлена, лежа в своей постели, и совершенно иное делать то же самое, прислонившись к прилавку в магазине объекта своих невольных мечтаний. На этой мысли Жавер одернул себя и замер, так и не донеся очередную печеньку до рта.

Во-первых, какого черта он без остановки ест это печенье? Во-вторых, почему он думает о Мадлене в таком неприличном тоне? И, в-третьих, неужели в этом чертовом магазине всегда было так жарко?

Жавер нехотя ослабил воротник. Дышать стало не в пример легче. Последнюю печеньку он все же решил не есть и отложил ее в сторону от греха подальше.

Время шло, Мадлен, казалось, пропал в своем кабинете, а Жаверу становилось все жарче и жарче. Хуже был только тот факт, что униформа начала подозрительно жать в некоторых местах. Жавер скосил глазами вниз и издал стон полный отчаяния — только не снова. Виновным тут же было признано печенье. С ним однозначно было что-то не так, а Жавер умудрился умять большую его часть. И теперь, что бы там ни было в этом печенье намешано, оно воздействовало на инспектора, и воздействовало весьма успешно.

Мысли Жавера путались. Внутренний жар сводил его с ума ровно так же, как и жаркое давление в паху. Он должен потребовать с Мадлена объяснения. Потому что ну вот какого черта? Неужели нельзя было просто предупредить?

Ожидание стало невыносимым. Жавер сорвался со своего места и направился к кабинету Мадлена. И не успел он схватиться за дверную ручку, как дверь распахнулась, и Мадлен собственной персоной вывалился из кабинета, едва не сбивая при этом Жавера с ног. Инспектор, впрочем, устоял, и даже удержал Мадлена от неминуемого падения. Или это Мадлен сам удержался, отчаянно вцепившись в оказавшегося рядом Жавера.

Мадлен был слишком близко. Так близко, что все внутренности Жавера разом сделали сальто и ухнули куда-то вниз по направлению к его пульсирующему члену. Жавер сделал над собой усилие и помог Мадлену восстановить равновесие. А потом сделал еще одно и отвел взгляд от сияющего лица спасенного.

— Какой же я неуклюжий... — Мадлен снова улыбался, и на этот раз его улыбка вызывала в Жавере отнюдь не раздражение, и именно это Жавера и раздражало. Инспектор позорно отступил, сделав шаг назад, увеличивая дистанцию между собой и Мадленом. «От греха подальше», — пояснил себе он, глядя на то, как улыбка «греха» становится раза в два шире и вдруг меркнет.

— Кажется, я уронил ваши протоколы... — Мадлен резко нырнул вниз, куда-то под Жавера, видимо пытаясь поднять проклятую папку, которая наверняка рассыпала все свое содержимое. Жавер смотрел, как Мадлен на карачках ползает по полу и собирает листы протоколов, а его рубашка задралась сзади, являя взгляду крепкую поясницу и темную полоску нижнего белья. Инспектор тяжело сглотнул. Ему внезапно захотелось крикнуть что-нибудь в духе «да оставьте вы эту папку себе» и сбежать прочь, оставив Мадлена недоумевать. Или наоборот, повалить Мадлена на рассыпанные документы и будь что будет. Жавер закрыл глаза и медленно сосчитал до десяти. Лучше, конечно же, не стало.

Подобрав последний лист и поместив его в папку, Мадлен бросил на инспектора взгляд, снизу-вверх, да такой пристальный, что внутренности Жавера совершили очередной кульбит, а его член беспомощно дернулся в недрах брюк. «К черту! — подумал Жавер. — Решительно все к черту! Прочь из этого дурдома!»

Жавер начал пятиться к двери. Его позор усугублял взгляд Мадлена, который, казалось, шарил по его телу. Жавер чувствовал его своей ставшей на раз чувствительной кожей. Этот взгляд обжигал, или Жаверу только так казалось.

— Инспектор? — удивленно выдохнул Мадлен, когда тот отошел на весьма почтительное расстояние и продолжил свое медленное отступление.

Жавер отчаянно замотал головой. Нет, нет, нет, и еще раз нет.

На этот раз он бежал, пока не стал задыхаться. У него кружилась голова и, казалось, горело все тело. На языке все еще ворочался сладкий вкус печенья. Жавер сплюнул и громко и весьма неприлично выругался.

**Часть Третья.**

— Инспектор, — Мадлен кокетливо стрельнул в него глазами, и Жавер постарался выглядеть как можно более отстраненным, — вам что больше нравится: клубника или ананас?

Полторы недели назад Жаверу пришлось обратиться к врачу, чтобы узнать, что именно творилось с его телом и с его головой. Полторы недели Жавер пытался избавиться от последствий передозировки искусственным афродизиаком. Ему снова снился Мадлен и полоска кожи, виднеющаяся из-под его задравшейся рубашки. Ему снились чертовы булки фаллической формы и печеньки, которыми во сне Мадлен кормил его с рук. Его сны перетекали один в другой, переплетались, а его измученный организм уже и не знал, как на все это реагировать. Врач прописал Жаверу бромосодержащий препарат, тот даже пил его какое-то время. Мадлена в его снах стало на порядок меньше, но проблема физического характера никуда не делась.

Мадлен вздохнул.

— Ну, тогда я возьму себе клубничный, — он сунул Жаверу в ладонь леденчик на палочке, а сам принялся распаковывать свой. Инспектор едва успел отследить взглядом, что же именно скрывалось под оберткой, как Мадлен тут же радостно сунул клубничную сладость за щеку.

— Вы меня удивляете, инспектор, — Мадлен покатал леденец на языке, и Жавер задержал дыхание, считая до десяти. — Прислали курьера за документами...

— Вы их ему не отдали, — не выдержал Жавер, сверля собеседника взглядом. Тот, впрочем, не придал этому значения, продолжая крутить леденчик во рту.

— И правильно поступил. Ваши протоколы являются сведениями по безопасности моего магазина, я не могу так просто отдать их первому встречному. Вы и сами это прекрасно понимаете.

Жавер почувствовал себя пристыженным. С курьером он действительно промахнулся, и промахнулся весьма серьезно. Узнай об этой его ошибке вышестоящее начальство, одним выговором он бы не отделался. Но из чистого упрямства Жавер хотел что-нибудь ответить, например, что курьер был сотрудником их фирмы, или что Мадлен сам виноват. Но всевозможные слова застряли у него в горле, когда Мадлен вытащил леденец изо рта.

— Эм... — протянул Жавер, переводя взгляд то на Мадлена, то на алый блестящий от слюны леденчик. Все приличия отпали сами собой. — Я, конечно, прошу прощения, но это же мужской член.

Мадлен в свою очередь посмотрел на Жавера как на умалишенного.

— Нет, — ответил он, — это леденец.

Жавер отчаянно заморгал глазами, словно форма леденца была его галлюцинацией. Но видение не исчезало. Леденец, как и чертовы булочки, имел прямое сходство с фаллосом. От частого моргания у Жавера заболели глаза, и он сжал переносицу.

— В форме мужского члена.

Мадлен усмехнулся:

— Но все же леденец, — искомая сладость снова оказалась во рту Мадлена, и Жавер содрогнулся. «Это все происки дьявола, — подумал он, — фарс, призванный свести меня с ума». Алый леденец ловко мелькал между сжатых губ Мадлена.

— Они часть нашего ассортимента. Клубника, ананас и яблоко — весьма популярные вкусы. Особенно последний — очень быстро расходится, — Мадлен со смачным «чпок» вытащил леденец изо рта и взмахнул им в воздухе, иллюстрируя быстроту продаж. Жавер невольно проследил взглядом это движение.

Леденец в очередной раз потерялся во рту Мадлена, тот ловко спрятал его за щеку, так что карамельная головка весьма внушительно ее оттопырила. Жавер отчаянно старался не краснеть, но его уши уже предательски заалели. Он с силой сжал леденец в своей ладони. От ее жара леденчик стал подтаивать. Даже сквозь обертку Жавер ощущал липкую карамель, и было делом времени, когда она окажется на его ладони — теплая, приторно-сладкая.

Жаверу снова стало жарко. Он попытался вспомнить, принимал ли он сегодня те самые таблетки с бромом, но память не дала ему никаких подсказок.

— Знаете, у нас еще был вариант со сливочной тянучкой внутри. Разгрызаешь карамель, а там бонус. Такие леденцы имели просто огромный успех. Может, мне сегодня повезет и мой окажется из старой партии, — Мадлен улыбнулся и принялся с удвоенным рвением стараться над леденцом.

Жавер тяжело сглотнул. Воротник его рубашки стал невероятно тесным, словно он снова переел тех проклятых печенек. Он сильнее стиснул кулаки. Леденчик в его ладони размяк настолько, что уже послушно принял форму его руки и не спеша продолжал плавиться. Затертая обертка в паре мест дала течь, и на пальцы Жавера попала липкая теплая карамель. Он больше додумал, чем почувствовал приторный ананасовый вкус леденца. Казалось, им, как и запахом клубники, пропитался весь жаркий воздух магазина. Жавер с долей печали подумал, что теперь точно не сможет нормально реагировать на ананасы и клубнику. Их вкус и запах наверняка станут вызывать у него мучительные ассоциации с этим местом и Мадленом, бесстыже перекатывающим фаллический леденец во рту. И если бы Мадлен только перекатывал этот чертов леденец!

Инспектор как завороженный (или проклятый, он сам был до конца не уверен в том, что именно им владело в тот момент) смотрел, как, казалось бы, приличный человек производит над леденцом действия, давно потерявшие всякий стыд. Мадлен без тени смущения посасывал, облизывал и даже покусывал алую карамель. Жавер был готов поклясться, что его лицо уже пару минут как сравнялось цветом с леденчиком. Инспектор все искал слова, чтобы прекратить этот фарс или хотя бы вернуться к теме своего визита, но все, что он мог, это беспомощно сжимать кулаки, да открывать-закрывать рот.

Терпение Жавера мало походило на ангельское, а посему ему был положен лимит. И лимит этот был довольно близок. Жавер чувствовал, что еще чуть-чуть, и он снова позорно дезертирует из магазина, забыв о папке с протоколами и вообще обо всем на свете, потому как не было на земле силы, способной вынести Мадлена со всеми его плюшками, печеньками и леденцами.

Все слова протеста застряли в горле. Смутившись окончательно, Жавер было опустил глаза в пол, но смачный причмокивающий звук вынудил его вернуться к созерцанию трагикомедии «Мадлен и фаллические символы», акт второй. Мадлен, в свою очередь, хоть и был сосредоточен едва ли не всецело на своем леденце, внимательно смотрел на Жавера в ответ, словно ждал от него каких-либо действий, например, упоминания о причине своего визита, которую оба знали и без лишних слов. Но казалось, Мадлену было важным, чтобы Жавер сам разбил свое немое оцепенение, чего, к сожалению для обоих участников, не происходило.

Жавер, ощущая опасный жар и пульсацию в собственном паху, опасался, опустив глаза, снова засвидетельствовать свой позор. Поэтому из чувства стыда и нежелания смиренно принимать происходящее он смотрел ровно на Мадлена и с силой сжимал леденец, и тот если не таял, то отчаянно трескался. В ладони инспектора пульсировало. Казалось, вся кровь отчаянно бежала через его сжатые пальцы. Не было никаких сомнений в том, что позор Жавера очевиден как для Мадлена, так и для него самого. Терпение было на исходе. Жавер задержал дыхание и зажмурился. «Ох, как же стыдно, — подумал он. — Как прыщавый юнец...»

Звуки смолкли. Время шло. Жавер все еще чувствуя напряжение в каждой клеточке своего тела, недоверчиво приоткрыл сначала один глаз, затем второй... По вскинутым в удивлении бровям Мадлена он догадался, что что-то произошло. Как ему казалось, за долгие минуты ожидания леденчик в его руке хрустнул, теплая карамель нашла свой выход сквозь затертости в обертке, и что-то еще приторно-сладкое и такое же липкое оказалось на пальцах.

— Ох... — рот Мадлена образовал идеальное «О». Совершенно потерявшийся в пространстве и времени Жавер с ужасом подумал, что самое страшное и постыдное все-таки случилось. Залившись краской стыда и смущения пуще прежнего, пробормотав какие-то сдавленные нелепые извинения, он пулей метнулся прочь из пекарни, в который раз оставляя Мадлена растерянным и удивленным.

Только на пересечении четвертой улицы Жавер решился окончательно удостовериться в глубине своего падения. С замиранием сердца он скосил глазами вниз. Его истеричный смех был слышен за два квартала — леденчик в его руке «выстрелил» той самой сливочной тянучкой, о которой говорил ему Мадлен.

**Часть Четвертая.**

Жавер возвращался в магазин Мадлена полный если не отчаянной решимости, то решительного отчаяния. Его сны окончательно перешли в категорию «для взрослых», и даже бром не спасал от участия в них Мадлена. Жавер просыпался посреди ночи, сгорая от стыда и внутреннего жара одновременно. В какой-то момент, как показалось Жаверу, в момент полной и безоговорочной его капитуляции перед лицом неприкрытой сексуальности Мадлена, стыд и смущение отступили. Инспектор ощутил, что дальше падать уже некуда и отныне любое его отступление бесполезно и даже бессмысленно. Что стоит принять свою участь как есть, лицом к лицу, и смиренно вынести все, что уготовит ему Мадлен, или же добровольно поддаться на его искус.

Жаверу, как непогрешимому инспектору охранной службы, было жизненно необходимо вернуть протоколы. Конечно же, он мог легко замять этот вопрос и просто заказать новые бланки, сложить их в новую папку, но вся эта канитель с Мадленом стала для него уже делом принципа. Внутренне же инспектор чувствовал и скорее даже знал, что эта проклятая папка для него стала всего лишь предлогом для нанесения очередного визита в пекарню. И что, по сути, единственным его желанием последние дни было сильное и отчаянное желание видеть Мадлена, а не забытые бланки протоколов. И что судьба протоколов ему была уже глубоко безразлична, в отличие от судьбы все того же Мадлена.

— Боюсь, я снова позабыл, куда отложил вашу папку, — Мадлен растерянно и как-то даже лукаво улыбнулся, встречая инспектора едва ли не у самого порога своей пекарни. Был вечер, и Мадлен готовился к закрытию. — Скорее всего, она затерялась где-то в кабинете.

Жавер автоматически кивнул головой, быстрым взглядом охватывая все доступное ему пространство магазина и отмечая, что, кроме них с Мадленом, в помещении никого нет.

— Вы можете подождать здесь, пока я ее ищу, — Мадлен наигранно и простодушно хлопал глазами, на губах его застыла кокетливая полуулыбка. Жавер с какой-то мстительностью подумал, что в этот раз ждать и терпеть он не намерен. С него хватит прошлых ожиданий и сюрпризов. И раз уж Мадлен начал эту игру, то Жавер, так и быть, готов в нее вступить уже на правах полноценного участника.

— Лучше я помогу вам в поисках, — ответил он с долей коварства в вежливой улыбке, и, проходя вслед за Мадленом к кабинету, зачерпнул из сферообразной вазочки полную ладонь печенья — оно теперь куда больше напоминало пожелание заказчика (кем бы он там ни был). Но Жаверу было не до разглядывания талантов кондитера. Он быстро закинул пару кругляшей в рот и, проглотив их почти не жуя, тут же съел еще тройку-другую.

Если инспектору не изменяла память, в кабинете Мадлена был весьма удобный диван.


End file.
